Trouble Date
Blue and Pink have their promised dinner, everything is perfect untill Red and Stacey walk into the restaurant unannounced. They walk across the room and take a seat at Blue and Pinks table uninvited, much to Blues dismay, and begin using there food in a vulgar manner. Eventually Stacey blows out the candle (after licking it) which catches the vase of flowers on fire. Red and Stacey then dive onto each other on the table. However Pink stays where she is and eventually mutters "Take me home." Blue then asks for the check. YouTube Description Blue and Pink's romantic meal is ruined when Red gets his salad tossed. Sacré Blue! Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript The episode starts with the French restaurant, Le Food. Pink: This is such a nice restaurant. French Cuisine? You're so cultural, Blue! Blue: Gracias! Pink: What's your favorite dish? Blue: Oh, you know. All the hits like Beef Borgnonion and French Onion Sop. Pink: I didn't know you spoke French! Blue: Konichiwa. (Raccoon is seated near them. He heard Blue.) Raccoon: What?! Blue: When I was in Paris, I had the most delicious bowl of - SHIT! (Red breaks down the door and walks in with a woman in his grasp while tongue kissing.) Pink (referring to what Blue was saying): Oh, is that a French dish? Blue: Uh... it means salmon. Pink: You had a bowl of salmon? Red: Hey Blue! Blue: Oh No! Red: I just got a new girlfriend. Who's that? Is that your new girlfriend? (pointing at the fat ugly girl) I told you to go home. (Sad music plays and the fat girl walks away.) Blue: Oh, uh.... this is Pink. Red: And this is uh... What's your name? Woman: My name's Stacey! (Red leans forward a little, trying to peak through Stacey's skirt.) Red: Really? Red: (to Blue) Hi. Blue: Dude, you're ruining our first date, get the fuck out of here! Red: Yeah, right. Someone's getting laid tonight! (in whisper) It's me! Up top! French Waiter: Bon appetit. Stacey: YOU﻿ KISS YOUR MOUTH WITH THAT MOTHER?! Blue: (to Pink) I'm so sorry. French Waiter: Your oysters, monsieur. (Red picks up an oyster.) Blue: Uh, buddy, that's my dinner. (Red and Stacey look at each other seductively.) (Red starts licking the oyster and rubbing it all over his face.) Blue: Red, what are you doing? Oh, God, that's gross! (Stacey gets a baguette.) Blue: No! (Stacey starts putting it in her mouth.) Red: The whole loaf! (Stacey swallows it whole.) (Red devours Blue and Pink's ice cream.) Blue: And there goes our romantic dessert. Stacey: Oh, baby! Blue: What are you doing? Oh, no! Oh, no! (Stacey grabs a candle, licks it and blows the flame on the floral centrepiece.) Blue: All right, that's it! (Red and Stacey grab each other and start to make out on the table.) Pink: (sighs) Take me home. Stacey: Oh, take me home! Red: Oh, yeah, let's go have sex in Blue's bed! (Red and Stacey get set on fire.) Blue: Check plea--. -Episode ends- Trivia *This episode happened on the same week Flame War happened, due to the fact that Pink said they'll go out on a friday. *Blue actually asked Pink out, this was seen in Flame War. *The Episode name comes from the phrase "Double Date" where a friend and his/her date invites another friend and his/her date on a date. *Pink is shown to have no knowledge of foreign languages. Reccurring Gags Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES Shows with the "I"s replaced with a baguette and a candle respectively while the theme song plays, during the episode selection, dance music plays. Red Floating None. Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned None. The Last Line Being Cut When Blue said please at the end of the episode. Video thumb|left|500px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1